Early spice containers were simple metal boxes with a scored aperture in the top panel which could be punched out with a spoon or other kitchen implement. Once opened, these packages readily allowed the volatile spice essences to escape; and as a result, the shelf-life of the contents was notably limited.
With the advent of plastics technology, a rapid series of improvements in spice container design ensued. One of these designs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,949 granted to one George M. Davis. The Davis Patent describes a domestic spice container which includes a plastic closure comprising a flap for sealing a spoon opening and a separate flap for sealing a sifter opening. This closure is intended to be mounted atop a container body by means of an integral hinge section situated between the flaps.